One Shot Lemons Collection
by Hikennnn
Summary: This is a collection of One shot lemon stories I write about random Naruto based pairings. The stories are going to be based only from Naruto series. No outside characters.
1. Mating Session

Alright guys, this is something I have been planning to do for a long time. This will be a collection of all one shots I write. This first one is my idea, after reading it, please leave a comment about it and also suggest more ideas about one shots, not stories. This first one shot is a pairing of Kiba and Ino. First time I try to write something and end it in one chapter so please be kind to me. Also the one shots might be shorter because I am more used to writing stories than one shots, but I'll see what I can do. Please support like you always do.

\- Mating Session -

Ino was doing shopping as she wore a tight top with curve hugging jeans. As she was on the food side of the shop, she started picking food for herself and her dog. Yes, she had a dog. Picking up a few cans of dog food, she got to the cashier and paid for what she had picked. As she walked back home, she remembered the first time she had gotten her cute canine. It was her 18th birthday and all of her friends had gotten her presents. Most of them being clothes or jewelery, but the gift she didn't expect was a newborn puppy from her friend, Kiba. Well she kinda expected it since Kiba ran a dog care center. She had taken great care of it and now it was 7 months old and it didn't look like u puppy anymore. He was half her size. She never thought dogs grew up so fast. Her train of thoughts was stopped when she arrived at her house. Getting the key from her pocket, she opened the door and immediately was greeted by her dog.

"Hey John. Did you kiss me?" Said Ino as she patted his head as he waggled his tail happily.

Moving to the kitchen to pud down the food she had bought, she started placing things on her counter when she felt John crawl up her body.

"Are you hungry, John? I'll give you you..." her words stopped midway as she felt her dog moving up and down her leg. Looking down, she saw her dog, humping over her leg with his penis out and his tongue sticking out.

"What has gotten into you? Here eat your food." Said Ino as she pushed him away and put down his bowl with food in it next to him. "You eat your food and I will change from these clothes you made dirty. And don't ever try it again." Said Ino but she noticed her dog was paying no attention as he munched his food. Ignoring him, she went upstairs, and entered her bathroom.

Taking a shower, she got out of the bathroom and since she lived alone, she decided to not wear any clothes right now. Wanting to take a nap, she got into her bedroom, leaving the door open and fell on the bed. It didn't take long and she was falling asleep. Her sleep was disturbed when she felt hot air coming to her neck and fur on top of her skin. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw John on top of her, breathing heavily over her and his penis erected, which was positioned in front of her entrance. Panicking, she kicked him off the bed, putting bed covers over herself.

"Okay, that's it. I am taking you to Kiba. He has to know why the hell you want to fuck me?" Sain Ino, putting over short jeans that went just below her ass and a t-shirt. She didn't even think about putting on underwear, she wanted to fix her dog quick. Tying her hair in a ponytail, she leashed John and left the house to go to Inuzuka Vet.

Pulling her dog behind her, she reached the Dog Shop and Veterinary she was supposed to go to. Going to the counter, she found no one there so she rang the bell, waiting for someone to answer her call. With nobody yet coming, she rang it a few more times.

"Alright, alright. I am coming." Was heard the voice of Kiba, who lazily came behind the counter, wearing only a pair of trunks. "Oh hey Ino. Was it you ringing the bell?" Asked Kiba staring at Ino.

"Yes. I brought my dog here and I need you to fix him." Said Ino pointing at John.

"What's wrong with him? He looks great to me." said Kiba observing the canine from behind the counter.

"He is acting strangely today. He has tried to rape me twice today. I fed him and I don't know what his wrong with him." Said Ino.

"Wait. Your dog wanted to rape you?" asked Kiba and Ino just nodded. At that moment, Kiba bursted into laughter.

" What's so funny about it?" Said Ino as she reddened in anger.

"He is an age when he wants to mate with a bitch. At this case, the bitch happens to be you." said Kiba as he continued laughing. Ino was shocked at angry at the same time. Shocked that her dog needed to mate and angry at Kiba for calling her a bitch. Tightening her fist, she punched him in the face, sending him back on the shelves.

"Call me a bitch again and another one is coming your way." Said Ino, her fist ready for another hit.

"Just bring him to the back. I got the solution." said Kiba as he rubbed his jaw.

Going to the back of the store, they got into the place where they kept the dogs in need or the sick ones. Moving through the rooms where dogs were kept, they reached a room at the end where there was a dog similar to John.

"She is Lyna. She is a bitch in heat and needs to mate. But she won't accept any other breed. So we can put them together until they mate." Said Kiba.

Ino looked at her dog and she saw that he had lost his interest on her and was staring at the female in front of him, his tail waggling. "Well, it seems like he likes her so why not?" Said Ino taking the leash off from John and handing him over to Kiba who put him on the same room with Lyna.

To both of Kiba's and Ino's surprise, John walked around Lyna smelling her, then he got in position behind her, his penis standing out. He immediately penetrated Lyna, humping behind her.

" Well he sure was in need." Said Kiba as he looked at Ino who was paying no attention to him but was concentrated on the act her dog was doing.

She never thought that her dog was capable of doing things like this. He always seemed so innocent. And she never thought that seeing him mate would give her this effect. She felt herself getting quite wet on her nether region.

"Well, it seems like we got another bitch in heat over here too." said Kiba who had sneaked behind Ino, his palms rubbing over her creamy thighs. He was kinda expecting a punch from Ino for calling her a bitch again but it never landed. Instead, he could see that her nipples were starting to become visible through her t-shirt.

Wanting to see how far he could get things before she knocked him out, he leaned into her neck, kissing and licking it as his hands moved from her thighs to under her shirt, making circles around her stomach. As she let out a mini moan, he took things even further as to moving his hands over to her breasts and fondling them. 'Damn she had a great pair of breasts' Thought Kiba as his fingers sank on her flesh. He stopped doing it when she turned around to face him. He closed his eyes tight, waiting for her to hit him hard to the next week, but still, she didn't hit him. Instead she did something that shocked Kiba. She wrapped her arms around his neck, locking her lips with his. Shocked, Kiba returned the kiss, pushing her head with force but she returned it with equal resistance, both fighting for dominance. They stayed like that until Ino jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Holding her steady with his hands on her ass, he walked to the room where he was taking a nap before, dropping himself with Ino on top of it. Being on top, Ino took out her shirt, throwing it somewhere behind her as she launched herself back at Kiba. Feeling her nipples touch the strong chest of Kiba made her moan in the kiss as it allowed entrance for Kiba's tongue into her mouth. Tongue wrestling, Kiba's hands engaged into her breasts again, groping and fondling them as he pinched her nipples from time to time. Ino on the other hand, traveled her hands over his strong muscles until she reached the waistband of his trunks, pulling them down, revealing his 8 inch erected penis of his to her.

Leaving his lips, she moved downwards to his penis. Getting a hold of it, she started stroking it up and down, earning grunts from Kiba. Sticking her tongue out, she started licking the sides of it, moving upwards to the top of it. Giving it a swirl around the tip with her tongue she then proceeded into taking his shaft into her mouth. She tried to take it all in but she couldn't so she decided to make use with what she could as she stroked the other part with her hand. She sucked at his dick, moving her head up and down his shaft, as Kiba's grunts were starting to become more and more frequent. Just as he was about to cum in her mouth, she pulled away, standing up.

"Why did you stop? I was so close." Said Kiba displeased with her actions.

"I don't want you to have the pleasure all for yourself." Said Ino as she pulled down her shorts, revealing her clad shaved pussy to him.

"Be ready then." Said Kiba getting up only to put Ino down and get on top of her. Running a finger over her slit, he felt his finger get drenched in her juices. With all that wetness, no fore play was needed with her as he positioned himself at her entrance.

Looking over at her, he saw no opposing from her, so he proceeded into penetrating her. He went into her till his balls were touching her firm ass. Ino let out one of the loudest and most erotic moans Kiba had ever heard after that. Pulling back, he went forward again, Ino following his movements with her hips, trying to get as much penetration inside of her as she could.

"Go faster!" Pleaded Ino as Kiba only smirked. Instead of going faster, he pulled out. Before Ino could say a word, he turned her around so that she was on all four like a bitch. Then he positioned himself behind her, going inside her hard.

Now he proceeded in going faster, as his hips were moving back and forward at an intense speed. As he was fucking her, he grabbed her ponytail from behind, pulling her closer to himself by her hair. Even though it hurt Ino to be pulled by her hair, it only increased her sex drive, making her bend her body so that she was facing him and kissed him, biting over his lips from time to time. Releasing her hair, he pinched one of her nipples with one hand as with the other one, he started slapping her plump ass, leaving red handprints over her ass cheeks. This was becoming to much for Ino to take as with the loudest moan of the day yet, she climaxed over his dick hard enough to push it out of pussy. Right after he was out of her pussy, Kiba came too, releasing ropes of cum on Ino's back and ass, painting it with white.

They both collapsed on top of each other on the bed, trying to catch their breath from the wild act.

"You sure you came here only for your dog? You seemed to be in more heat than he was." Said Kiba sitting up as Ino threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up. Get me something to clean myself." Said Ino as she looked at the cum moving from her ass down her thighs.

"Here." Said Kiba passing her a box of tissues.

Getting herself cleaned up, she got clothed again and put her ponytail back into it's normal form. She turned to face Kiba, who had put his trunks back on. Smiling, she went over to him and gave him a brief kiss.

"Thanks. I needed that." Said Ino with a wink.

"I needed that too. No problem." Said Kiba. Cleaning the room, they went back to where they had left John and Lyna mating. When they arrived there, John had already knotted Lyna, facing opposite from her as their genitals were still connected.

"Well, it seems they are done." Said Kiba as he broke up the dogs from each other. "And I will have more puppies to take care of in a few months. That's great." Said Kiba scratching his neck.

"Well, thank you for taking care of my and my dog's libido. I'll make sure to come to more check ups for my dog, you know, just in case he needs more fucking to do." Said Ino as she leashed John.

"You are welcomed anytime." Said Kiba as he grabbed a hold of her ass for a brief moment.

"See ya." Said Ino as she left the place with a happier and calmer dog following her.

She surely would bring him to more check ups. Definitely weekly check ups. Maybe even 3 times a week.

\- End of Mating Session -

Alright guys, that is officially my first ever one shot done. Hope you enjoyed it and if you did, please support it for more. Maybe my lemon writing skills are a hit rusty since it has been some time since I wrote a lemon scene.

As for what your requests are for further one shots, let's make a few things clear.

I won't write gay lemons or cross over lemons with characters from other series. I could write threesomes, incest and even maybe beastiality shots if I see it possible. So no man to man lemons.

Leave suggestions in the comment section and please keep them short and simple.

Until my next update, see ya...


	2. Red Hot Teacher

Alright, Alright, Alright... this is another one shot story. It was requested by NaruHina 123. It is a Kiba x Kushina one shot. Since there is none of this out there and seemed liked a good idea to me, I decided to write it. So hope you guys enjoy it. See you on the other side.

\- Red Hot Teacher -

Naruto and Kiba were inseparable friends. They had been friends ever since they were kids, playing in the kids garden. They went to school together, even high school, and now they were both college students, still being in same classes. They were even roommates in the dormitory. Whenever they had holidays in school, they would go and stay over at Naruto's place. The reason for that, Kiba's parents along with his sister died in a car accident when he was freshman in high school. Ever since, Naruto had been always there for him, accepting him as his own brother.

Not only was he class and roommates with Naruto, but Naruto's mother, Kushina, was their head teacher in college. Since she was Naruto's mother, him and Naruto expected that she would at least help them a little, but no, she only made it harder for them, giving them extra projects and works. But it was all good for Kiba, as long as he got to see her nearly everyday. He had to accept, over the years he had grown a crush towards his much older than him teacher and his best friend's mother. Everytime she showed up in class, her fiery red hair in a ponytail, wearing her tight black skirt and white blouse, made him feel some discomfort in his pants.

It was now holidays and Naruto had invited Kiba to spend the holidays over at his house. He had no other choice but to accept since he had nowhere else to go and staying in dormitory for holidays seemed a bad idea. So they were off to Naruto's place. In matter of hours, they were in front of the house, where Kushina opened the door for them.

"Welcome guys. Get in." Said Kushina opening a way for them to walk through.  
"Don't act all surprised. You see us everyday, tormenting us." Chuckled Naruto as he recieved a punch on top of his head.  
"That is for your own good you idiot. Now settle in and let's eat dinner." Said Kushina as a vein appeared on her forehead, leaving to the kitchen to put down the dishes.  
"Damn, your mom sure is rough sometimes." Said Kiba as he stared at Naruto who was rubbing the bump on his head.  
"This is nothing. You should see her after I fail a exam." Said Naruto as they both laughed and got upstairs to unpack.

Days passed by and Naruto with Kiba were having fun over the holidays. It was nearing the end of the holidays and they had almost ran out of things to do. They were both playing console games when Naruto's phone rang, signaling a message.

"Who is that?" asked Kiba.

"Hinata." Said Naruto as he got up and put on his jacket.  
"Where are you going?" Said Kiba.

"She is home alone and she messaged me. Put it together yourself." Said Naruto as he left the house.  
"Great. Now I am left alone." Said Kiba.

Ass soon as he sat down, the sound of shower turning off hit his ears. He had forgotten that while him and Naruto were playing games, Kushina was taking a shower upstairs. He heard the bathroom door open and close then another door open and close a bit away from the bathroom. Curiosity got the better of him, as he stood up and got upstairs. He wanted to get a sneak peek on Kushina but the door was close shut, making it impossible. He was frustrated but he got another idea. Moving silently, he got into the bathroom she had taken a shower on and just as he thought, there were her underwear she had used before. Closing the bathroom door, he took her panties on his left hand and her DD size bra on the other. Moving her panties over to his nose, he sniffed on them. They still had her smell on them. He continued sniffing them as it was turning him on massively. Pushing his pants down to his ankles, he let his erected penis out, wrapping Kushina's bra around them, while he started licking her panties, trying to taste her more. His hand was now going up and down his shaft, her bra making it feel soft around his penis. He continued doing this and he was coming close to his climax when the door behind him opened. He turned around, not able to stop himself as he climaxed, strings of his cum landing on the half nude person across the door. When he saw who it was, Kushina's underwear fell of his hands as he wanted to die right there. It was Kushina herself as his cum had hit her on her stomach and thighs.

He didn't stay there anymore as he fled from the bathroom, going to the room he and Naruto shared and locking himself there. He didn't share a single word with her since then, even when he left with Naruto after the holidays were over. Now the school was back on, and today for their last hour, they had lesson with their head teacher didn't lift his head up the entire time, until the class was over and he rushed, trying to grab his books and leave as fast as possible.

"Inuzuka Kiba. Stay behind a moment, the rest are excused." Said Kushina as the class started to empty and Kiba was left behind in the class.

She locked the door with the key, putting the key into a drawer of her desk.

"Do you know why I stopped you here?" Said Kushina.  
"I suppose I have been a bad boy?" Said Kiba as he was sweating bullets.  
"oh You have been the Naughtiest boy in the hood." Said Kushina as she got close to him.

"And what exactly did I do wrong?" Said Kiba as he walked backwards until his butt hit a desk.

"How dare you ejaculate on me and then leave me like that?" Said Kushina as she had pinned to the desk.  
"About that. I am so sorry." Said Kiba hopping to escape this.  
"Oh you better be. I had to finger myself that night as you had turned me on with that act of yours. Now, as a punishment for you, I will make you finish what I couldn't that night." Said Kushina.

Confusing Kiba, she grabbed his head and pulled it towards hers, locking her lips with his, as her hands started undoing his shirt buttons. Kiba was shocked by this, gasping, which only allowed Kushina to shove her tongue inside his mouth, invading it. She tried dominating his tongue with hers, but Kiba regained consciousness, switching places with Kushina and pushing her towards the desk. Grabbing her shirt, he pulled it to the sides, tearing it apart, revealing her strapless red bra. He lowered it, exposing her pink nipples, which had started to get erected. Moving his hands down, he unbuttoned his pants, dropping them down along with his boxers and freeing his erected dick, which was dripping with precum. Kushina followed as she rolled her skirt up to her waist and pulled her underwear down her feet until it reached her ankles, revealing her juicy pussy and trimmed hair on top of it.

"Take me!" Was all Kushina said as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
"With pleasure." Replied Kiba as he went all in on her, making Kushina release a loud moan that was sure to be heard around the school.

Kushina was as tight as a virgin. Considered that she hadn't had anything inside her in years, surely made it more reasonable. But this wasn't gonna stop Kiba. Pulling back, he went back in, his balls slapping on her ass. He did this constantly, with everytime doing it faster and with more force. He continued doing this, his hands gropping and squeezing her boobs hard, while he kissed Kushina's neck, making it wet with his saliva. Kiba suddenly stopped his movements, dropping Kushina's legs to the ground and turning her around so that she was facing the desk.

He pushed her forcefully to the desk, her nipples rubbing on the hard desk as Kiba's hand held her head in place. With the other hand, he opened her legs wide enough, so that her clit was rubbing on the edge of the desk. With everything set up, he spread her buttcheeks, rubbing his dick along her asshole until he pushed inside. It was even tighter than her pussy. This was surely her first time anal.

The scream Kushina released was much bigger than before. He gave her less time to adjust as he started pounding in her ass, her screams filled with pain and a bit of pleasure in it. But as the time went on, they kept favouring towards the pleasure. Kiba kept giving powerful thrusts, as everytime he would go in, her hard nipples would scratch on the surface of the desk and her clit would get stimulated, rubbing on the desk. Kushina couldn't take it anymore. She felt an orgasm approaching bigger than she ever imagined or she ever experienced. And when it finally came, she had never imagined a feeling like this existed. She felt as if her soul had left her body and was in heaven as she released her orgasm, climaxing hard and her juices spilling from her pussy, down to the floor, making a puddle of her juices. Kiba followed shortly after, pulling out and spraying his cum over her ass cheeks and spine.

Catching their breath, They tried putting their clothes back on their place, and fixing themselves.

"See you on Holidays." Said Kushina as she gave his a brief kiss and then left, with her bag over her shoulder, swaying her hips a bit more then usual.

\- The End-

Okay. I finally finished this story. I hope you liked it. It is kinda short, but it is a one shot so that's how it is.

Give feedback and give ideas for upcoming lemons and maybe i will write them in a near future.

Keep in mind to not send requests that I have already done in my previous stories.


	3. Love for Mother

Sarada x Sakura fiction. Hope you like it. If you don't, don't care.

\- Love for Mother -

Sakura was washing the dishes in her kitchen, like always. It's not like she had anything other to do other than her house keeping tasks. It's not like she would have to look good for her husband since he wasn't there. He hadn't been there for the last 16 years. He was there to get her pregnant and then leave right after. He didn't even show up for the birth of their lovely daughter, Sarada. She was left alone on raising their daughter, on which she did lovingly.

Now their daughter was a 16 year old chunnin, an excellent ninja, with flawless grades in Academy. She was right now on a solo mission, which made Sakura really sad since she had been alone for a few weeks now. She was really frustrated right now. If she knew this would happen, she would have never opened her legs to the Uchiha heir. She was also frustrated that ever since she opened her legs for Sasuke, she never got the chance to open them again, expect for childbirth. Only things that went inside her since Sasuke were her fingers and a dildo her friend Ino had bought her since she never dared to step foot inside a sex shop. Finishing the dishes, she let them dry and took her apron off with a heavy sigh.

Seeing as it was getting to evening, she decided to go take a bath and try to relax and take her stress away as much as she could. She started filling the tube with hot water as she went to her bedroom. Opening her drawer, she thought about getting a pair of underwear, but since she was alone, she decided against it. Just as she was about to close the drawer shut, her eyes caught a pink piece of rubber hiding under her underwear. A slight blush went over her cheeks, as she reached and grabbed it. It had been some time since she had used it, her daughter was not home, so why not? thought Sakura, proceeding to the bathroom, where her bathtube was filled with hot water and shampoo. Stopping the water from flowing any longer, she got undressed and slid down in the hot water, letting out a relax sigh.

As she rested inside the tube, she reached out of it and grabbed the 8 inch dildo. Blushing lightly, she gave it a few licks and slid it underwater, straight on top of her entrance. Rubbing it along her slit, she gave her clit a few brushes as her other hand moved over her perky breasts, kneading them and rolling her nipple between her fingers. Tiny moans started escaping her mouth as she started pushing the dildo inch by inch inside her pussy. She went up to the half of it, putting it in and pulling it back out, gaining a steady rhythm. Pushing it in, she swirled it inside of her, touching different places inside of her, making her moans grow in size. Moving her finger from her boob down her body, she reached her clit, rubbing and swirling her fingers on top of it, simulating her orgasm even more. It was getting closer and closer. She was almost there when a familiar voice was heard coming from the hallway.

"Mom! I am back." Was heard from outside the bathroom and that voice was her daughter's, Sarada's.  
She panicked, not knowing what to do. She was in such a lewd state, and surely didn't want to be seen like that from her daughter. She got out of the tube, putting her bathrobe over her nude body. The problem was the huge dildo she held on her hand. She couldn't be seen with that. She did the first thing that came in her mind and decided to push all of it inside of her. She released moans with every inch going in her until it was fully in. Whimpering at the feeling of fullness, she straightened herself as best as she could and walked slowly out of the bathroom, hoping her dildo would not slip out.

"Sarada. You are back." Said Sakura smiling, getting the attention of her daughter.

"Mom. There you are." Said Sarada as she rushed to her mother, hugging her tightly, causing the didlo to slip a few inches out. "I missed you so much." Finished Sarada kissing Sakura on her cheek.  
"I... missed.. you too." Suttered Sakura as a blush came over her face, her legs shut close tightly. "How was your mission?" Said Sakura.  
"It went on alright. It was a success. But are you alright mom? Your face is red. You have a fever?" Said Sarada putting her forehand over Sakura's forehead.

"I'm fine. Just had a hot bath. That's all." Said Sakura, managing to stop her dildo midway with her thighs closed.

"Alright then. I have to show you something I got from the mission. My bag is in the livingroom. Come." Said Sarada, grabbing her mother's hand and pulling her towards the direction of the livingroom. Just as Sarada took two steps, a thud on the floor was heard, making her to stop and turn around. "Mom?" Asked Sarada as she looked at her mother's red face then at the pink object on the floor.

Sakura fell on her knees, out of shame of the position she was in right now. Her own daughter, stood in front of her, shocked, seeing her in a shameless position. Her mother doing a thing she was not supposed to do.

"Go ahead. Yell at me. Tell me I am the worst mother ever." Said Sakura, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Why would I?" Said Sarada simply.

"I-i..." Sakura suttered, confused of her daughter's reply.

"You were helping yourself. Who wouldn't do the same if they were married to 'Mighty' Sasuke Uchiha. Now get up." Said Sarada extending her hand to Sakura. She accepted it and got up to her feet.

"Thank you for understanding Sarada." Said Sakura with teary eyes as she went for a kiss on the cheek but was stopped midway by Sarada. Holding Sakura's face in place with her hands, Sarada locked her lips with her mother, causing Sakura to widen her eyes in pure shock.

Sakura was stunned as Sarada was moving her lips passionately over her mother's, until Sakura gained her senses and pushed her away.

"Sarada. What are you doing?" Said Sakura, but was silenced by a finger over her lips.  
"You need this mother. And I want to help you." Said Sarada as she grabbed her mother's hand and pulled her towards her own room. Getting inside, she closed the door, pushing her mother on the bed.

Landing flat on her back, Sarada took a moment to take off clothes until she was naked. Before Sakura had a chance to do anything, Sarada landed on top of her, grabbing her mother's arms and holding them over her head, as she used her other hand to open the bathrobe, leaving her mother equally naked. Giving her mother a chaste kiss on her lips, she moved down her neck, shoulders and to her perky boobs. Giving her right boob a lick from the bottom up to her nipple, she felt her mother squirm under her. Smirking, she took her right nipple into her mouth and sucked on it, pulling it towards her. Sakura released a moan as she felt her nipple being sucked as her other one. She tried to stop her moans but to no avail. She lost it as a finger went over her slit, slightly flicking her clit. Moving both her hands to her boobs, Sarada opened her mother's slit with her tongue. Getting her clit between her lips, Sarada sucked hard on it, making Sakura release a high moan. It didn't take much more of Sarada's sucking and licking, as she felt a knot in her stomach being released and her sex tighten as she climaxed, her juices overflowing Sarada's mouth. Panting, she realised that she had been holding her arms over her head even without anyone holding them there. Catching her breath, she sat up, looking at her daughter, whose face shined from her own juices. She never knew her daughter could do things like that.

"How about you return the favour, Mom?" Said Sarada, winking at her mom as she laid on her back, her legs wide open. Complying, Sakura moved over her daughter, seeing her pussy dripping with juices.

"Eating your mother's pussy gets you wet?" Said Sakura staring at he daughter.

"You have sexy moans. Now don't leave me hanging." Said Sarada as she rubbed her own pussy lips.

Not saying anything anymore, she lowered her face down on Sarada's pussy, giving it a few teasing licks. Sticking two fingers out, she shoved them inside Sarada, moving them in and out of her. Raising the pace of her fingers, she reached her other hand around her hip and into her puckered asshole. She inserted two finger inside her ass too, going fast and hard in and out of her ass and pussy at once, really loud moans escaping Sarada's mouth as she herself had her hands over her boobs, squeezing and pinching them. A wicked idea went through Sakura's mind as she put her superhuman power over her fingers, making her thrusts faster and harder, hard enough as if in every time she went in, Sarada's body shook like crazy and her eyes turned to the back of her head. Just a few more of those superhuman thrusts and Sarada lost it, squirting all over her bed and mother without control, as her uperbody lost it's functions and fell on top of the bed, her juices still spraying but loosing it's power until they stopped. Now Sarada was breathing like crazy, trying to even the air in her lungs.

Feeling some of her daughter's juices over her face, she licked all around her mouth, tasting her daughter. She had a rather nice taste. But she may have overdone it with those thrusts. She went over her daughter, as to check if she was okay. When she looked on her face, she saw the biggest smile on her daughter's face she had ever seen.

"Sorry if I overdid it." Said Sakura, blushing.  
"Are you kidding me? That was the best!" Said Sakura as she sat up, mashing her body with her mother's as their boobs collided and their legs intervened. "Just one more round." Said Sarada with a wink as she locked lips with her mother while she started grinding her hips over her mom's. Smiling, Sakura complied as she returned the kiss with the same passion as her daughter. Who was she to decline her daughter another round, thought Sakura, as she too started moving her hips toward Sarada, their pussy lips mashing with each other's as their clits started simulating each other, making their passion kissing put down the moans, as their tongues wrestled one another for dominance. Their bodies still hot and sweaty from their earlier rounds, they pussies twice as sensitive as before, and their nipples and clits rubbing against each other, it didn't take a lot longer and with a loud moan inside their locked lips, they both climaxed together, their juices becoming one in the middle.

When Sarada pulled back, a thick string of cum connected both of their pussies. Smiling, Sarada got her hand through it, breaking it, put getting a handful of it before it broke. Licking her fingers, she stored their mixed cum in her mouth as she moved over to her mom. Holding her face, she kissed her mother yet again, sharing their juices with her. After a short make out session, they separated, both having the face of satisfaction.

"I will always be here for you, Mom. I love you." Said Sarada as she gave her a small but love filled kiss over her lips.

\- End of Love for Mother -

Well, this is over. It was fun to write. I think I did a good work on this one.

See ya next time.


End file.
